


Takich dwóch, jak nas trzech to nie ma ani jednego!

by DeadpoolMischief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta!Liam, Human!Stiles, M/M, alpha!Derek
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolMischief/pseuds/DeadpoolMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odkąd wyznałem im prawdę o swojej aseksualności ich priorytetowym zadaniem stało się pobudzenie moich uśpionych „zmysłów”, cokolwiek to miało znaczyć. Próbowałem wytłumaczyć Stilesowi że seks jest mi po prostu niepotrzebny do prawidłowego funkcjonowania i dlatego nadal byłem prawiczkiem, ale jakoś niespecjalnie go to przekonało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że trzy osoby w związku (potocznie zwanym trójkątem :D) są ciężkim tematem, ale cóż.. Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie! Po za tym, przepraszam za błędy, betowałam sama sobie, a jak widać nie wychodzi mi to najlepiej. Pozostaje mi życzyć miłego czytania!

\- Hej, wy tam. Możecie być troszkę ciszej? Jakbyście nie zauważyli, próbuję się uczyć – mruknąłem wbijając wzrok w podręcznik do chemii. – Mam jutro dość ważny test i jakoś nie chcę go oblać. – Pierwszą odpowiedzią jaką dostałem był jęk Stilesa, zbyt głośny jak dla mnie.

\- Zawsze możesz iść do salonu, kochanie. – Derek wypowiedział to z lekkim trudem, łapiąc powietrze.

\- Okej, wy się tu pieprzcie jak króliki a ja sobie stąd idę. Zobaczymy się jak skończycie. – Wstałem od biurka i przewróciłem oczami, przyciskając do piersi książkę. Stilinski posłał mi całusa a kiedy przechodziłem obok łóżka, nadal drżącą dłonią klepnął mnie w tyłek. 

Bycie aseksualnym jest do bani. 

Usiadłem w fotelu otulając się szczelnie kocem i przerzucałem kartki, szukając wzrokiem tej odpowiedniej. Nie przepadałem za chemią jednak była ona przedmiotem obowiązkowym, a ja nie mogłem nic na to poradzić.

Kiedy do moich uszu dobiegły dźwięki z sypialni (wydawane z premedytacją, jestem tego całkowicie pewny) sam jęknąłem sfrustrowany, starając się cokolwiek zapamiętać z czytanego tekstu.

Jako pierwszy pojawił się Stiles – niczym błyskawica, siejąc wokół chaos i spustoszenie. Macie rację, trochę hiperbolizuję. Zaraz za nim wpadł Hale, który z miejsca zainteresował się moją skuloną osobą. Wziął mnie, z całym moim kokonem, na ręce i przeniósł na sofę a następnie pocałował w usta i schował nos w mojej szyi.

\- Pachniesz jak niepokój. Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał obejmując mnie, Stilinski poszedł w jego ślady. Tym oto sposobem siedziałem między dwoma starszymi ode mnie mężczyznami, zagryzając nerwowo wargę. 

\- W jak najlepszym. – Skinąłem głową i odłożyłem podręcznik na bok, nie dałbym rady się skupić. Nie w takim towarzystwie. 

\- Nie martw się, Harris nikogo nie lubi – oznajmił Stiles z pogodnym uśmiechem. Albo przebiegłym, sam już nie wiem.

\- Na domiar złego za dwadzieścia cztery godziny będzie pełnia. – Przymknąłem oczy pozwalając sobie na chwilę wytchnienia. Kiedy uniosłem jedną powiekę spostrzegłem że w tym momencie byłem pożerany wzrokiem przez obu moich współlokatorów. Od zaledwie kilku tygodni byłem z nimi w związku i nadal nie przywykłem do pewnych rzeczy. – Śmiało, zedrzyjcie ze mnie ubrania, nie mam nic przeciwko. – Parsknąłem śmiechem, ale Derek najwidoczniej uznał to za całkiem dobry pomysł, ponieważ już kilka sekund później zostałem pozbawiony mojego T-Shirtu z logiem Deadpoola (który dostałem od Stilinskiego). Chłód uderzył we mnie od razu jednak nie miałem zamiaru narzekać. Hale był cholernie ciepły (kilkakrotnie nieświadomie nazwałem go „prywatnym kaloryferem”). 

Odkąd wyznałem im prawdę o swojej aseksualności ich priorytetowym zadaniem stało się pobudzenie moich uśpionych „zmysłów”, cokolwiek to miało znaczyć. Próbowałem wytłumaczyć Stilesowi że seks jest mi po prostu niepotrzebny do prawidłowego funkcjonowania i dlatego nadal byłem prawiczkiem, ale jakoś niespecjalnie go to przekonało.

\- Jeśli znów macie zamiar spędzić całą noc niczym kocięta w rui to żądam oddzielnego pokoju. – Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, kurcząc pod ich dotykiem. 

Oczy Dereka przybrały czerwoną barwę kiedy uniósł moją głowę za podbródek. W odpowiedzi, moje tęczówki błysnęły złotem. Mężczyzna wydawał się być tym ukontentowany. Po raz kolejny pocałował mnie namiętnie, Stilinski w międzyczasie dobierał mi się do rozporka, rzecz jasna. 

Jeśli posiadam do czegoś talent, to na pewno do psucia takich scen jak ta. Odsunąłem się trochę i ziewnąłem, zerkając na zegarek. Dochodziła godzina pierwsza a ja już byłem śpiący. 

Usłyszałem śmiech gdzieś w okolicy mojego ucha.

\- Naprawdę jesteś uroczy – powiedział Hale, unosząc brwi w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób.

\- I zmęczony. – Wstając przetarłem oczy i przeciągnąłem się niczym kot (zebrało mi się na porównania do zwierząt). 

Nadal siedzący na sofie Stiles nagle zerwał się z miejsca i przyparł mnie do ściany, cmokając w policzek.

\- Dobranoc, słońce – wyszeptał cicho. To była jednoznaczna zapowiedź kolejnej rundy, równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć „ Idź już spać a my się jeszcze trochę pobawimy”.

Wziąłem szybki prysznic, przez który paradoksalnie poczułem jeszcze większe znużenie i wsunąłem się pod kołdrę. Zignorowałem nadal unoszący się w powietrzu pikantny zapach i przewróciłem się na brzuch, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. 

Usnąłem szybko, mimo jęczącego Stilinskiego i warczącego z satysfakcją Dereka na piętrze niżej.

Wyczulone zmysły niekiedy potrafiły przeszkadzać w normalnym życiu.

*** 

Ja byłem najmłodszy, ja wstawałem najwcześniej i to ja zawsze robiłem śniadanie. Tak było i tego ranka. 

Wygramoliłem się z łóżka jednocześnie starając się nie obudzić Stilesa, nadal chrapiącego obok. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego Hale postanowił te kilka godzin spędzić na dywanie. Jasne, był miękki i wygodny, ale przez to Wielki Zły Alfa przypominał stróżującego psa. Serio nie chcę wiedzieć co nim kierowało przy wyborze tego miejsca.

Wsunąłem kapcie i ruszyłem w stronę otwartych na oścież drzwi.

\- Liam - mruknął Stilinski, podnosząc głowę. Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi dużymi oczami w miodowym odcieniu, a kącik jego ust uniósł się ku górze kiedy stanął bosymi stopami na panelach. – Idę z tobą, wystarczy mi już snu. – Poprawił swoje bokserki i złapał mnie za rękę. Tak po prostu. Ten mały gest zawsze wywoływał u mnie uśmiech, a oni obaj o tym wiedzieli. – A tak po za tym, jesteś jak słoń w składzie porcelany – dodał, ciągnąc mnie za sobą do kuchni. 

Nie odpowiedziałem, zabierając się za zrobienie herbaty, czarnej kawy i cappuccino. Pierwsze dla Dereka, drugie dla Stilesa i trzecie dla mnie. 

Wyłączyłem gotującą się wodę nim gwizdek zdołał wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk. Szatyn przytulił mnie od tyłu i oparł głowę na moim ramieniu. Był wyższy ode mnie o co najmniej piętnaście centymetrów, z resztą nie on jeden. 

\- Niedługo mecz lacrosse’a. Rozgnieciemy ich, co ty na to? – Oczywiście byłem za. O ile to możliwe, ta wizja jakimś sposobem poprawiła mi nastrój. Odstawiłem prawie pusty czajnik i odwróciłem się twarzą do chłopaka, za co zostałem nagrodzony delikatnym pocałunkiem.

\- Gramy z moją starą szkołą – oznajmiłem neutralnym tonem i westchnąłem cierpiętniczo. – Która zrobi wszystko aby mnie upokorzyć. – Nie spojrzałem mu w oczy. Pewnie zobaczyłbym w nich troskę i współczucie, tak samo jak w tych Hale’a, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni i cmoknął nas obu na powitanie. 

\- Dobrze wiesz że to się nie stanie. Ja będę na trybunach, Stiles na boisku. Nawet nie zdołają na ciebie krzywo spojrzeć. – Derek upił łyk gorącego napoju i usiadł na krześle przy drewnianym stoliku. 

Jego zaborczość była słodka. Stwierdziłem że powinienem zacząć robić naleśniki (tak jak w każdy piątek) żeby zdążyć na zajęcia. Stilinski zaczynał lekcje godzinę później, jednak zawsze jeździliśmy razem. 

W liceum powszechnie uważano że ja i Stiles jesteśmy parą. Scott, Lidia, Kira i reszta naszych najbliższych przyjaciół znali całą prawdę o nas trzech, a nie dwóch, i o dziwo to zaakceptowali. 

Pierwsza była chemia, a co za tym idzie – test. 

Z dziwną pewnością siebie wszedłem do sali i zająłem swoje stałe miejsce pod oknem. Coś podpowiadało mi, że ten egzamin napiszę naprawdę dobrze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto nowy rozdział, słaby, ale jest! :D  
> To tak z okazji pierwszego dnia szkoły, na "poprawę humoru".

Do domu wróciłem razem ze Stilesem, ale to co tam zastaliśmy było wręcz wstrząsające; Derek piekący ciasto czekoladowe. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedzieliśmy, czy zapytać go o samopoczucie, czy raczej od razu zacząć się śmiać. Hale nigdy nie gotował, a tym bardziej piekł, do kuchni przychodził tylko po to aby coś zjeść, i tyle. 

Stilinski uznał że to naprawdę urocze, więc podszedł do mężczyzny i ucałował go, chwytając jego twarz w dłonie. 

W takich chwilach jak ta czułem się jak piąte koło u wozu. 

\- Czy my.. Możemy jeść czekoladę? – zapytałem niepewnie, no bo nikt nie raczył mnie wcześniej doedukować w temacie likiantropii. Lekko zmarszczyłem nos, odkładając skórzaną torbę na trzeci od dołu stopień, w ten sposób przynajmniej o niej nie zapomnę. Powoli zbliżały się wakacje, jednak w Bacon Hills High School nauczyciele naciskali na uczniów jeszcze bardziej właśnie w tym okresie. 

\- Liam, ty tak na serio? – Derek uniósł wymownie brew i przywołał mnie. Bez ociągania podszedłem do niego, a on pocałował mnie w głowę (należy wspomnieć ż jestem od niego niższy o co najmniej trzydzieści centymetrów). – Tak, możemy.

Odetchnąłem z wyraźną ulgą. Sam nie wiem czemu, i tak rzadko kiedy jadam słodycze. Rzadko, ale jednak. 

Minutnik zaczął dzwonić jak szalony, o mało nie przyprawiając mnie o zawał serca. Stiles gdzieś zniknął, więc to do mnie należało wyjęcie talerzyków i zrobienie herbaty, jak zwykle zresztą. 

\- Wiesz, to jest całkiem jadalne – oznajmił Stilinski z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, zajadając się ciastem. Szturchnąłem go w ramię i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. 

\- Jest lepsze niż jadalne – poprawiłem, a kąciki ust Dereka uniosły się lekko ku górze. 

\- Więc powiesz nam co to za okazja? Wielki Zły Wilk przecież niecodziennie zbliża się do Wielkiego Złego Piekarnika. – Hale milczał przez moment, więc uznałem że i tak powie nam w swoim czasie. 

\- Dziś Laura obchodziłaby swoje urodziny. – Mówił tak cicho, że gdyby nie wyczulony słuch pewnie bym nie dosłyszał. Spuściłem wzrok, nie wiedząc w zasadzie co mógłbym powiedzieć. „Przykro mi”? Nie, to byłoby bez sensu. 

\- Dziś pełnia, tak? – Nastolatek siedzący po mojej prawej stronie próbował zmienić temat, Derek popatrzył na niego w sposób, którego znaczenia nie potrafiłem pojąć. 

\- Tak. Mam coś dla ciebie. – Zwrócił się do mnie i położył na stole niezbyt wielkie, drewniane pudełeczko. – To Triskelion, dzięki niemu nauczę cię panować nad sobą. Tak jak Peter nauczył mnie – wytłumaczył, co w zasadzie nic mi nie mówiło. Czekałem na ciąg dalszy, ale ten nie nastąpił.

*** 

Kiedy wreszcie dotarliśmy do lasu, wziąłem głębszy oddech. Było tu tak cicho, spokojnie. Do wzejścia księżyca pozostały około dwie godziny, więc trochę zdziwiło mnie to, że przyszliśmy tu tak wcześnie. 

Derek wskazał, abym usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Lekko zmarszczyłem brwi, jednak wykonałem polecenie. 

\- Wyjmij Triskelion – nakazał z dziwną lekkością w głosie. 

To tez uczyniłem. Zacisnąłem dłonie na okrągłym przedmiocie i posłałem swojemu „mentorowi” pytające spojrzenie. 

\- Spróbuj skupić na nim całą swoja uwagę; potraktuj go jakby był jedyną istniejącą rzeczą. – Hale dalej mnie instruował. Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie nim wbiłem wzrok w trzy połączone ze sobą spirale. – Pokarzę ci jak używać Eolas. – Nie zdążyłem zapytać co to takiego. – Na co dzień staramy się ukrywać naszą wilczą naturę. Eolas to stan, kiedy to właśnie ona nad nami panuje. Dzięki niej twoja transformacja będzie mniej.. Bolesna. Będziesz słyszał i czuł o wiele więcej.

Chciałem się zaśmiać, jakoś skomentować jego mądrości wyjęte rodem z buddyjskiej księgi o wilkołakach, jednak nie mogłem tego zrobić; uwagę powinienem poświęcić właśnie Triskelionowi, spoczywającemu w moich rękach. 

\- Jedni mówią, że to niebezpieczne – podjął po chwili milczenia, rozglądając się wokół; pociągnął nosem najwyraźniej smakując zapachu. – Ale ja do nich nie należę. Myślę, że powinieneś to opanować, dzięki Eolas szybciej zauważysz niebezpieczeństwo. 

\- Nie ułatwiasz mi tego – wymamrotałem cicho, mrużąc oczy. Poczułem się trochę senny, ale tylko na moment. Zaraz potem zaczęło mi się wydawać, że jestem panem tego lasu, słyszałem każdy szept wiewiórek, szum liści stał się jeszcze wyraźniejszy; nawet równomierne bicie serca Stilesa, który siedział teraz bezpiecznie w domu. Wszystko stało się głośniejsze, wypełniało mnie, w szczególności zapachy. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się i spojrzałem na Dereka; nie odrywał ode mnie uważnego wzroku. Pewnie gdyby nie to, że sam doprowadził mnie do takiego stanu uznałby, ze byłem naćpany. 

Świat nabrał zupełnie nowych barw.

Ręka Hale’a na moim ramieniu w pewnym stopniu sprowadziła mnie na ziemię. Przyglądałem mu się, chcąc sobie przypomnieć kim dla mnie jest. Zauważyłem jego czerwone tęczówki i nagle mnie olśniło; on jest alfą, moim alfą. 

Zagryzłem wargę i odchyliłem głowę, odsłaniając szyję w geście uległości. W takiej sytuacji silniejszy ukarałby słabszego ugryzieniem bądź zadrapaniem, Derek jednak pochylił się nade mną i pocałował czule w odkryte przeze mnie miejsce. Spojrzał mi w oczy i w milczeniu obserwował jak moje oczy zmieniają swój odcień, z błękitu w jasne złoto. 

Momentalnie odzyskałem całą straconą pamięć, dźwięki i zapachy uderzyły we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą, a ja skrzywiłem się z bólu. Coś piszczało nieznośnie, dosłownie raniąc moje uszy. Może krzyczałem, sam nie wiem. Kolejną rzeczą którą zobaczyłem była zwyczajowa w takich sytuacjach ciemność.

*** 

\- Liam? Liam, dzięki Bogu. – Stiles siedział obok łóżka, jego oczy były komicznie duże, ale kiedy odetchnął z ulgą ja także to zrobiłem. – Derek, gdyby się nie obudził zabiłbym cię w nocy! – zawołał, a ja poczułem Ostrawy zapach złości. 

\- Też was kocham! – Usłyszałem i uśmiechnąłem się słabo, podnosząc na łokciach. Dłoń Stilinskiego popchnęła mnie na poduszkę, więc bez zbędnych protestów znalazłem sobie inną, wygodniejszą pozycję. Podciągnąłem koc jak najwyżej się dało i owinąłem nim; chłopak mi w tym pomógł.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, prawie zszedłem z tego pięknego świata jak go tu takiego przyniosłeś – jęknął z rezygnacją, odgarniając mi włosy z czoła. – Byłeś gorący, zupełnie jakbyś miał czterdziestostopniową gorączkę. – Zmarszczył czoło i westchnął, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

Luka w moim umyśle została wypełniona; najwidoczniej straciłem przytomność.

\- Która godzina? Co z pełnią? – zapytałem ni stąd ni zowąd, spoglądając na otwarte drzwi. Nie minęło więcej niż dziesięć sekund jak Hale się w nich pojawił i oparł o futrynę.

\- Księżyc już zachodzi, przespałeś prawie całą noc. – Nie słyszałem w jego głosie kłamstwa ani niepokoju.

\- „Przespałeś” – prychnął Stiles, przysuwając się do mnie jeszcze bliżej, po czym objął niczym małe dziecko. – Mogłeś go skrzywdzić, Der. Co wtedy?

\- Dobrze wiesz, ze nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. – Powieki Dereka opadły. Wymamrotał coś pod nosem, co brzmiało zupełnie jak „później pogadamy” i znów zaszył się gdzieś w domu. 

\- Hej, jestem w jednym kawałku. – Zerknąłem na chłopaka trochę niepewnie, a on przytulił mnie jeszcze mocniej. – Jestem wilkołakiem, pamiętasz? – Stilinski bawił się moimi włosami; ja mu na to pozwalałem. Wiedziałem, że zawsze tak robił kiedy był zdenerwowany i moja nieszczęsna osoba akurat była w pobliżu. 

\- Mam prawo się o ciebie martwić. – Przewrócił oczami z irytacją. – W następną pełnię obaj zostajecie w domu. I nie ma żadnego „ale”. 

Nie mogłem powstrzymać śmiechu, który wydobył się z moich ust, jednak Stiles wiedział jak mnie uciszyć, przyciskając do nich swoje własne.


End file.
